


where did our love go?

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Tainted love/Where did our love go? [4]
Category: Overdose (Brazil Web Series)
Genre: Danny Starr the drama queen, Inspired by Music, Johnny Guitar the slowest man on earth, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Overdose MTV - Freeform, Starry Guitar, Starryguitar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Seria o fim da Overdose?





	where did our love go?

**Author's Note:**

> Danny Starr, constipado emocional, menino rebelde versus Johnny Guitar, fiuk com dengue, chaotic bi. 
> 
> Os dois a 80 km/h, etc. 
> 
> Acho que isso aconteceria depois da "turnê mundial" no Paracambindie, e antes do último episódio (sem o discurso "pau no cu das gravadoras"). 
> 
> Os personagens pertencem à Quase, à finada MTV Brasil e ao meu coração de vidro. 
> 
> Decepções, confissões e os eventuais elogios devem ser encaminhados nos comentários. 
> 
> Título: canção de mesmo nome de Soft Cell. 
> 
> Enjoy.

\- Porra, baixista histérico é o que não falta nessa cidade.

Danny se viu sem reação.

Johnny percebeu o erro que cometeu, e começou a se justificar - Danny, eu não…

E foi interrompido pelo soco certeiro em seu queixo.

\- Você vai me substituir, frontman? Vai me chutar da banda? É isso? - o baixista então se desvencilhou da tentativa de imobilização de Rony, tremendo de raiva - Quer saber, foda-se você, foda-se tudo.

Danny saiu da garagem, ignorando os chamados do baterista, tentando ignorar a falta de resposta de Johnny.

A briga tinha começado boba, como sempre. Ele nem mesmo se lembrava qual tinha sido o motivo inicial, mas o roteiro era o de sempre - provocações infantis, disputas pelo controle criativo da banda, ofensas gratuitas. O baixista nem estava levando a sério, discutindo mais por costume que qualquer outra coisa. Quando percebeu estavam trocando acusações inflamadas por ressentimentos e socos, até culminar em sua saída dramática da garagem.

Danny vagou pelas ruas até sentir a raiva se transformar em uma calma fria, entorpecida. Precisava de um lugar para dormir. Com Mariana fora da cidade, o único lugar que conseguia pensar era o Caverna, fechado naquela noite. 

Argentino não fez muitas perguntas, só colocou um cadeado extra no armário de bebidas e fez as piadas de costume sobre “briguinhas de casal” - as quais Danny deu respostas monossilábicas. 

Sabia que não conseguiria dormir, nem mesmo em condições melhores que o sofá duro do camarim principal. Deitou-se então no palco, olhando para o teto.

Respirou fundo, uma, duas vezes.

A voz de Johnny em sua cabeça insinuando substituí-lo como se ele fosse nada, descartável, parecia ficar mais alta no silêncio do bar. Danny não tinha ilusões de que a banda duraria pra sempre - poucas duravam o suficiente para lançar um álbum - mas tinha esperança de que significasse algo mais para o guitarrista que um colega de banda. 

\- Tanto faz - suspirou para o bar vazio. 

 

...

 

Algumas horas depois, o barulho de uma porta se abrindo o assustou, e ele se apoiou sobre seus cotovelos para observar quem estava chegando.

\- Não tem nada que preste nessa espelunca pra roubar - disse da forma mais blasé possível, pensando em como se defenderia de uma possível agressão. 

Uma silhueta familiar surgiu nas sombras, e Danny se conteve para não demonstrar nenhum dos sentimentos que fizeram seu coração acelerar.

Aparentemente, o soco não tinha sido tão forte. Johnny apenas segurava uma sacolinha de mercado com gelo sobre o queixo, caminhando em silêncio até o palco. Sentou-se ao lado do baixista, abraçando os joelhos, olhando para os próprios pés.

\- Eu não sei mais o que está acontecendo com a gente - disse o guitarrista, soando derrotado. Como não obteve nenhuma resposta, colocou a bolsa de gelo improvisada no chão e virou-se para encarar o outro - Danny, eu… me perdoa, cara. Eu tava com raiva e queria te machucar. Eu sei que passei dos limites. Eu jamais trocaria você. Você não é só meu baixista, você é meu melhor amigo. É a pessoa que eu mais considero nesse mundo inteiro. Ninguém pode te substituir.

Danny voltou a encarar o teto e cruzou os braços sobre o peito - Eu tô cansado de você pedindo desculpa e se justificando e achando que vai ficar tudo bem.

\- O que eu preciso fazer então? - a voz de Johnny subiu alguns tons, denunciando sua impaciência - Tá na cara que você tá mal com alguma coisa, tem um tempo já. 

\- Você é tapado assim mesmo ou é parte da imagem de guitarrista dopado?

\- Me diz o que eu posso fazer pra melhorar - insistiu o garoto de cabelos cacheados.

\- Você sabe muito bem porque eu tô assim. E se não sabe a gente não tem nada pra conversar, eu não tenho obrigação de ficar te mantendo informado das merdas que você faz. - o baixista ouvia a agressividade infantil em sua própria voz, o que apenas o frustrava mais. Não sabia ser diferente perto de Johnny Guitar.

\- Porra Danny, para de complicar! 

\- Para de me encher o saco!

\- Você é impossível!

Johnny então se deitou ao lado de Danny, olhando para o teto. Tentou mais uma vez, mantendo a voz baixa.

\- Danny, a gente precisa se resolver. Por nós. Pela banda.

\- Ah, agora eu sou importante. Vai lamber minhas bolas agora até eu aceitar essas desculpinhas e voltar pra garagem? Se está a fim de conchinha vai atrás do Rony. 

Johnny parecia prestes a socá-lo, e talvez esse teria sido uma atitude mais inteligente do que o beijo torto e impulsivo que surpreendeu o baixista. Danny empurrou o outro para longe e instintivamente tocou seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

\- QUE MERDA É ESSA, JOHNNY? Eu não sou sua putinha não. Não é porque eu gosto de homem que eu vou ceder fácil assim pra um babaca que nem você.

\- POR QUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL PRA VOCÊ ENTENDER? - a frustração marcava o rosto do guitarrista - EU AMO VOCÊ, SEU MERDA.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi mais intenso que qualquer solo de guitarra da Overdose.

\- Como é que é? - perguntou Danny, sentindo sua raiva dar lugar à confusão.

\- É isso mesmo. Eu achei que a gente tinha algo legal rolando mas depois de uns amassos você fingia que nada estava acontecendo! E no dia seguinte tava fodendo algum boyzinho médio do meu lado. Eu pensei, beleza, se é isso que dá pra rolar entre a gente tá tranquilo por mim. Eu não ia te pressionar a ter um relacionamento comigo. Aí quando eu comecei a sair com a Karyna, você surtou! E começou a sabotar a gente! Ela sabia do nosso lance e tava ok com tudo, mas você tava infernizando a vida dela. Nem quando estava com o magrinho roludo você deixava ela em paz! Foi por sua causa que a gente terminou! 

Danny sentia que de repente estava em um mundo alternativo.

- E você não estava nem aí - continuou Johnny, no que deveria ser o maior discurso de sua vida - Eu tava mal pra caralho, mas mesmo assim eu achei que era só o seu jeito, que você tem bloqueio de relacionamento ou de conversar sério, sei lá. Eu tô cansado disso, eu tô cansado de só levar porrada. E eu não consigo parar de gostar de você mesmo você sendo escroto comigo e me ignorando e me chutando de noite e sendo... tão... você. - o guitarrista pareceu perder a linha de seus pensamentos, e ficou em silêncio.

O baixista pareceu se recuperar um pouco do choque - Do que é que você tá falando? Como assim a gente tinha um lance?

\- Eu sei que não era nada sério, não precisa se preocupar com isso não. - esclareceu o outro, parecendo muito concentrado em uma linha solta de seu shorts. 

\- Eu tô falando sério, animal. Não faço a mínima ideia do que você tá falando. - insistiu Danny, olhando firmemente para o outro, que continuou a encarar as próprias mãos - Então pra você a gente se pegar de vez em quando era um relacionamento? Que merda de noção de relacionamento é essa que você tem?

Johnny pareceu murchar mais ainda - Então… não significava nada mesmo pra você?

Danny esfregou o rosto com as mãos, tentando obrigar seu cérebro a acordar daquela conversa bizarra.

\- Significava. Claro que significava. Eu não sei como, mas eu acabei… Eu gosto de você. Foda-se, talvez eu até ame mesmo. Mas eu nunca imaginei que significava alguma coisa pra  _você_. Achei que era só um jeito de você ganhar uns boquetes fácil, sei lá.

Johnny parecia extremamente confuso. - Então... a gente passou esse tempo todo querendo ficar junto e achando que o outro não queria nada?

\- Soa burro quando você fala assim mas... Parece que sim - respondeu Danny. O baixista sentia o absurdo da situação pairando no ar, e depois de alguns segundos uma risada alta, incontrolável, aliviada, escapou de seu peito.  

Rindo junto, Johnny se aproximou de Danny, lentamente levando a mão até o rosto do baixista, como se pedisse permissão (apesar da reviravolta nos fatos, não queria levar outro soco). Ao ver que o outro não o impedia, acariciou de leve aquele rosto tão amado.

\- A gente precisa conversar direito mais vezes.

\- Se isso foi uma conversa decente pra você, eu ainda tenho muito pra te ensinar.

Johnny pareceu não se importar com o tom de deboche na voz do outro. Danny bagunçou os cachos escuros do guitarrista e o puxou para um beijo longo, como queria fazer há semanas. Nada neles era romântico ou ideal, estavam no chão sujo de um bar caindo aos pedaços, em uma posição que logo se revelaria extremamente desconfortável. Ainda assim, o baixista problemático e agressivo sentia-se leve, contente. Tudo havia mudado tão rápido que ele não conseguia reagir como deveria - nem mesmo sabia como reagir a uma situação tão ridícula. Sabia apenas que beijar aquele que tinha socado há menos de duas horas parecia natural e certo.  

\- Você vai voltar comigo? Pra casa? - perguntou o guitarrista, esperançoso. 

\- Sexo pós-briga é sempre bom.

A som da risada de Johnny preencheu o ambiente e aqueceu o coração cansado de Danny. 


End file.
